My Princess
by Ilovekanameyuki11
Summary: YukiCross has been Living in the forestd of Japan alone without a past when she runs into a man aka (Kaname Kuran)he speaks of a lost princess and he bits Yuki cross who is actually yuki kuran and if to know you will have to read thankyou
1. Chapter 1

Glistening against the lake, the midnight sun brighter than ever, never has the moon shone so bright like a beacon that only is lit in the night sky, just like a flashlight. How calming, the serenity of my surroundings above and below me, the peace is almost impossibly unreal but I give myself a good pinch to make sure that all this beauty is not a dream that hopefully this is my reality.

Chomp and crunch that sound is music to my ears, it's the sound of the fish and frogs jumping and catching the night's meal before the bigger predators come to eat them.

And then I stop and observe the tall oak trees, withstanding any people or civilisations from entering this hidden gem of unspoiled natural wonders.

As the night carried through built myself a small shelter in hoping that it will resist any minor storms that may occur during the night ahead. The sound of crickets chirping as they sing their songs and every time a different tune is played, dears crunching on the grass below them as though they are stocking up for the winter.

A calming sensation the rippling water reaches the shore of gravel pulling the stones toward the water but leaving them behind. But as the night carried through I knew I had to shut my eyes and have another adventure tomorrow and I drifted into my everlasting sleep and exited for what life will hand me the following day.

I awaken to find a burning sun rising over the mountain tops like a child playing peek- a-boo, but always as the child knows playtime will have to end sometime.

I look around and observe and inhale the smell of fresh air is beautiful and the best part about it all is no one can stop me from doing anything I want to do no rules or instruction to follow was the best thing anyone could ever dream of and that piece of freedom is breath taking.

Then at the very pit of my stomach, at that very moment I knew I had to find food and fast, I'd remembered my mother's survival tips from girls scout and she was telling me about were and how to find good and edible berries in the wild how not to mistake them for the poisoned berries.

Up ahead I see a small green bush overcrowded by red berries and as my mother always told me red is my favourite colour and the red berries are okay, but the purple berries I have to stay away from because even as a very young child I always hated purple.

As I reach over to the small petit little bush I pluck one single berry from the overcrowded bush I take a small bite from the berry and the juice is trickling down my cheeks and my arm. The succulent berries tasted divine and from now on i know what I will be eating from now on.

Trekking through the forest I come across a fallen down broken tree I pick a few branches of the tree hoping that I wouldn't get any splinters and then I had the most wonderful plane i picked up a stone and started scraping off bits of wood chipping and fashioned myself a wood tipped spear and then I knew I had to start fishing with it right away. I found myself at the nearest lake were I saw a heap of fish big and small I made my aim, positioned myself in the correct way, stalked the fish, BAM straight through the fish, I hauled it brought it back to camp with me. What a beautiful large fish.

As I was preparing the fish the sun was setting it knew that playtime was over and soon the midnight sun would be out for a game of hide and seek with clouds.

I had picked some berries earlier during the day that would go perfectly with the fish to accompany the balance of flavours, as I swirled the fish around the burning sensation of the fire I hear a crackling sound coming from the back of the camp I had made, the sound of heavy breathing was there to maybe the police found me, maybe they came to take their princess back and just as I got used to my free life of no rules no regulations well deep down I knew if I was going to go back it wouldn't be without a fight.

Although I had never trained myself properly in the art of combat I knew that I had to try, then suddenly a boy jumped out from the ever darkening forest behind a scream of fright came from god knows where in my lungs. He shushes me to keep it down and tries to explain what's happening, and at that point I didn't know what was going on, he released my mouth. Taking deep breathes off air I finally rose my head to look at the boy who startled me only moments ago.

I fumble around with my words before I spoke and then with a very sweet innocent voice he proclaimed, "Hello my name's Kaname Kuran, what's your name", then he reached out his hand in offer to lift me up from the hard bark covered ground, then my first words to him, "Yuki , my names Yuki Cross" "what a beautiful name, it's just like our Princess who went missing 10 years ago, you see I've been looking for her since and I can't find my Princess " the words that came out of his mouth weren't so innocent after all, I felt like knocking him out but I couldn't do that I had to think of something to say before he got suspicious, " You know what Kaname I think I saw her the other day, passing by, she had headed north, I think she was trying to leave Japan, you might be able to catch her if you hurry"

"Really wow thank you so much, But I know that what you just said was not true for you see your my princess dear Yuki and now those memories you have forgotten will come back i promise you.

As the night sky burned bright of millions and billions of stars I was yanked into the arms of the sweet sexy looking man that I knew nothing about and with that I tried to scream but a well manicured masculine hand reached my mouth and stopped the words from flowing.

His mouth reached my ears and he purred "no need to worry my Love your in safe hands"

Then a burning sensation came over my body he pierced his fangs deep in my neck and all that could be heard was the crickets chirping around us and Kaname drinking my blood till I ran dry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaname P.O.V **

I lokk at her tose eyes the way they torment me i can't bear it i have her back now and i should have never let her go in the first place i shall take her back to were she belongs home with me.

**Back at the Kuran mansion:**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

My Body is sore my throat is burning and i'm so weak i try to open my eyes but that boundry i can't yet do all i can do is think what's happening to me, finally a voice calls my name to tryan open a gate way of my vison finally i awken fully i try to sit up but i'm caged in arms the arms i remember the arms i so desiralbly yearn to be held in and yet they felll like the arms of a strnger could it have really been that long since i have seen my love and sunddenly i am met with the eyes of the man i truly wish to be with.

Are you awake now love do you Remember now, but only one word came to mind at that exact moment K- Kaname that name hassuch depth in my heart i will never let him go again.

**Kaname P.O.V **

her sweet intoxicating lips realesed my name and then i knew she had remembered everything all our memories together had caome back and i ahd my a girl back again and i sealed that deal with a sweet kiss that i had yeared for all this time.

**Noraml P.O.V **

There mouths danced like there was no tomorrow they both had yearned for each others lips even if Yuki did not remember anything she still wanted him now.


End file.
